life after marriage for the winx
by Mehroo
Summary: What will be a lofe after marriage for the winx?..handling their kids?..doing boring houswork?...taking care of the husband?...no! it just got better! how?...well herez a peck at thier lives! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Life After Marriage For The Winx!  
**Chapter-1**

Have You Ever Wondered What Will Happen To The Winx Girls If They Get Married? Just Imagine... Well Here Is A Story Of What Is Going On In Their Lives.1stly We Will Look Into Bloom's Life. Plz Note That Now It Has Been 7 Yrs Of Marriage And Now Bloom Has 2 Children One Boy Of 6 Yrs Called Nick And One Girl Of 5 Yrs Called Anna.nick Has His Mothers Eyes And Hair While Anna Has Sky's Eyes Ans Hair. (cute Na?) Anywayzz They Are Exteremly Misbehaved And Alwayzz Upto Mischief.bloom Has No Control Over Them She Evn Has Lost Her Temper Now She Needs Desperate Help From Her Friends To Control Her Temper.heres A Glimpse Of Her Life!

(children Running Around The House And Bloom Is Shouting)  
Bloom: Plz Children Settle Down Doesn't Run Around The House.nnnoooo! Nick! That's My Expensive Vase Put It Down This Instant!  
Nick: Ok Mommy. (he Drops And Breaks The Vase)  
Opps! Sorry Mommy!  
Bloom Hits Her Head And Closes Her Eyes.she Desperately Tries To Control Her Temper But As She Is About To Do So, She Hears Anna Scream In Delight.  
Anna: Look Come I Can Use My Magic To Juggle Things!  
She Turns Around To Find Her Decoration Things Flying Above Anna's Head.she Screams: No Anna Get Away! Stop That At Once!  
Anna: But Mom….  
Bloom: Now!  
Anna: Ok Don't Say I Didn't Warn You! (she Stops And All The Things Fall Down And Break She Turns To Appologize To Her Mother But Is Stunned) Uhh….mom,are You Ok?  
Bloom Bursts Up: I Said Stop! (she Loses Control And Blows Up The Room! You Know Her Powers To Blow Up Don't You?)  
Sky Comes Running: Huh What Happened? Bloom, nick, anna Are You….oh No Not Again! Bloom That Is The 100th Time I Have Told You Please Try To Control Your Temper!  
Bloom Comes Out Of Her Temper And Looks Around And Says Weakly: I…i'm Sorry Sky I Just Couldn't Control Myself. .i'm Really Very Sorry! (she Bursts Up Into Tears And Sky Comes And Comforts Her)  
Sky: There There Bloom.(sighs) Now Bloom Take My Advice And Take A Break.  
Bloom: What Do You Mean?  
Sky: You Know Go Out Have Some Fun.  
Bloom: But What About The Kids?  
Sky:i'll Take Care Of Them.  
Bloom Hesitates And Then Says: But Sky What About My Problem?  
Sky: Hmmmm….(he Is Saved By Musa Who Arrives Just In Time) Ahh I Have It! Musa Will Help You.  
Musa: Hi Bloom! Whoa What Happened In Here?  
The Kids Sat At Once: Mom Lost Her Temper Again!  
Musa: Again? Bloom?  
Bloom: Hi Musa.yes I Have.  
Sky: Hey Musa Can You Help Bloom?  
Musa: Well….  
Sky! Please?  
Musa: Ok! Just Say When?  
All (sky And The Kids) Say At Once: Now!  
Musa Is Surprised: Oh! Uhh… Ok! Then Bloom Lets Go!  
Bloom: But…but…  
Sky Pushes Her Towards Musa: No Buts Bloom Now Go And We'll Take Care Of Everything!  
Bloom: Ok Then Bye!  
All: Bye And Take Care!  
Bloom: Now What?  
Musa: Why Not Ask Stella For Advice?  
Bloom: Stella?  
Musa: She Is Ur Best Fiend Right? So She'll Give You A Good Advice Trust Me!  
Bloom: Ok Lets Go!

Here Is Where Bloom Goes For Advice And She Is In For A Surprise She Must Learn To Control Her Temper...uhh..that shouldnt be difficult...right?

Ok Then Plz Note Here That All Of The Winx Are Married Except Musa And Aisha.musa Is Engaged To Raven But Aisha Is Still Single.  
As They Were Walking Along Musa Started Asking About Her Problem.she Got To Know That everybody was upset of her problem.Bloom Started Crying.musa Hugs Her And Comforts Her.  
Musa: Now Now Bloom You'll Be Ok.we'll Go To Stella And Ask For Her Advice And I'm Sure She'll Give A Good Advice.trust Me!  
Bloom: (sniff) Yeah You Are Probably Right (wipes Her Tears Away) What Are We Waiting For Lets Hurry.

They Reach Her House And They Hear An Excited Scream  
Bloom: What Was That?  
Musa: Uhh….. I Don't Know What The….  
The Door Bursts Open And Three Chilren Run Across The Yard Screaming With Stella Behind Them.she Has Her Hair Green! Hahaha:d  
Stella: Come Back Here You Mischief Makers! I'll Teach You To Turn My Hair Green!  
Bloom Muttered To Musa : Give Me A Good Advice Huh?  
Musa Looking Here And There: Uhhhh…lets..talk To Stella  
Bloom: What Good Will That Do?  
Musa Calling Stella: Yoo Hoooo Stella Over Here!  
Stella: Huh? Oh Bloom! Musa! What A Pleasant Surprise! What Are You Doing Here?  
Musa: Came To Meet You Silly! It Has Been So Long!  
Stella Comes Towards Them And Hugs Them: I'm So Happy You're All Here Come Inside  
Bloom Unconsiously: Do You Think Its Safe? Owww!  
Musa Hit Here In The Ribs To Quieten Her  
Stella: What?  
Musa: N..nothing Stella.she Was Just Saying What A Lovely Weather It Is Today No?  
Stelaa: Yeah But Not When You Have 3 Brats!  
Bloom: What?  
Stella: N..nothing! Lets Go Inside.  
They Go Inside And Are Stunned To See That Everything Is A Mess!  
Stella Screams Angrily: Kevin! Luna! Steve! Come Here At Once!  
All The 3 Kids Are Lined Looking Down Guiltily.  
Stella: What Did I Tell About Playing In The House? I Told You If You Want To Play Then Play Outside! (she Screams) Now All Of You Are Going To Be Punished Go Up To Your Rooms And No Dinner Tonight! All Of Are Grouned For 2 Weeks!  
The Kids Say At Once: We Are Sorry Mom.(all Start Crying)  
Stella: You're Tears Will Not Fool Me This Time! Now Go! (she Says By Pointing To Their Room)  
They All Go Away Still Crying.she Then Sits On The Sofa And Sighs:what Am I Going To Do With These Children?  
Bloom Looks At Musa And Whispers: You Were Saying?  
Brandon Arrives To Witness The House Being A Mess He Doesn't See Bloom And Musa Standing By His Wife He Is Only Concerned With Stella. He Finds Her Sitting On The Sofa With Her Head On Her Hands.  
Brandon: What Happened In Here? Stella Are You Alright?  
Stella Starts Crying And Starts Pouring Her Heart Out To Her Husband And He Comforts Her: There There Stella.don't Cry.(then He Notices The Guests) Oh! Bloom! Musa! What Are You Doing Here?  
Bloom: Uhh.. We Were Just Leaving.  
Stella: No Plz Stay I'll Fix Everything.  
Bloom: No That's Ok! You'll Want Your Privacy And We Don't Want To Disturb You So We'll Be Going Now!  
Stella: But.. Will You Come Tomorrow?  
Bloom Was About To Answer But Musa Beat Her To It: Yes We Will Ok Bye Now!  
Stella And Brandon: Bye!  
After They Were Out Musa Said To Bloom: That Was Rude!  
Bloom: Well What Was I Supossed To Do I Could'nt Interfere With Her Privacy U Know!  
Musa Sighs: Yeah Well That's True.(after A Moments Silence) That Didn't Work Out Very Well Did It?  
Bloom: Yeah. Now What Do We Do?  
Musa Thinks For A Second And Says: Why Not Go To Aisha?  
Bloom: But She Is Not Married Remember?  
Musa: I Know But Lets Go.maybe She'll Give A Sound Advice!  
Bloom: Like Stella's?  
Musa: No! Are You Coming Or Not?  
Bloom: Ok Ok Lets Go!  
So They Head Off.

So the story continues...hehehe...


	2. Chapter 2

So now they head for Aisha's place but they find out that she goes for basketball practice (she loves sports!). There theysee her playing with many friends of hers.There she stricksa goal and everybody cheers her including Bloom and Musa.She turns around and is surprised to find them.She jumps up and down with joy: Bloom! Musa! what a surprise what are you doing here? (she says as she gives thema tight hug)  
Bloom: Uff! nice to see you Aisha but Uhhh... would you mind letting us go?we can't breath!  
aisha releasing them: Oh sorry!  
Bloom and Musa rubbing their arms: No problem.  
Aisha: Anywayzz what are you doing …(her friends call her to play) time out guyzz! I'll be there in 10 minutes ok? (turning back to her friends) sorry for the intereption.Now what were you saying?  
Musa: Well..uhh..its like this we..I mean Bloom needs some advice.  
Aisha: Sure! what do you need advice on? Football,baseball,basketball….  
Bloom: No.. uhh… well it's about my kids.  
Aisha: What about them having trouble?  
Bloom: Not just any trouble lots of trouble! they have been menace to me I can't handle Them anymore! Anna (my daughter)as you know has my powers and she has been enjoying her powers way too much and Nick has been In the same situation. I also have no control over my Temper And I have blown up the house at least 50 times! I don't know what to do! (she drops herself on the bench and starts crying)  
Aisha sits with her and hugs her: There there Bloom don't cry! children are like that(Bloom let out an unelegant snort and at that Aisha tried logic then) they are small you should remember that.Now first stop you're crying everybody's looking!  
Bloom wiping her tears: Oh sorry! I don't know what has come over me Sky is also very upset over my problem so can you help?  
Aisha said angrily: I sure can! if they had been my children, I would have taken them toa hike and leave them there for 2 days!  
Bloom and Musa: Uhhhh? what! 2 Days?are you out of ur mind?Aisha they are just children! what if they get lost or get eaten or…..  
Aisha interupting them: I know I know but their're actions are not childlike! (she stops fora minute) hey Bloom! I have an idea (UH OH!)  
Bloom is afraid to ask but asks anyways: What is it?  
Aisha: Why not send them over to me? I'll see to it that their mischivious days are over!  
Bloom: Uhhhh…. I…I'll think over it!  
Aisha: What is there to …….(her friends call her) alright I'm coming I'm coming! ok Bloom And Musa see you later and Bloom think over it ok?  
Bloom: Ok bye Then!(Aisha is about to say something but Bloom quickly counters her)

Bloom: Oh! look at the time I have to get home now!  
Musa: Huh? oh yeah! lets go!  
They leave and reach Bloom's house and Bloom turns to Musa: Great advice huh?

Musa: Hey! I was only trying to help!

Bloom: Why I would'nt even trade them for the dev……(she opens the door to find the house a complete disaster!) Nick! Anna! come here! (she screams)  
Musa: Uhhhh... I think I'll leave I'll see you tomorrow ( Bloom doesn't hear her so She Leaves)  
Musa goes to find Riven and she finds him in the practice field he sees her and smiles calls it off and goes towards her she runs towards him and starts crying and chanting: I don't want to lose my temper. I don't want to blow up the house, I don't want…  
Riven: Whoa! whoa! slow down! What Are You Talking About?  
Musa Looks Up: Lets…lets not get married!  
Riven Is Stunned: What!

Musa started blabbering again :Well..i don't want me..no them to blow my house up or or…take them on a hike so they will get eaten….

Riven: What? who?..where?  
Musa: Well I don't want mischievous children like Bloom's or Stella's!  
Riven gets his clue and laughes: Oh Musa what am I going to do with you (he says as he gives her a hug)  
Musa: What do you mean?  
Riven: Well if our children are like that I'll just give them _A Scary Moterbike Ride_ that they will never forget!  
Musa rolling her eyes: Riven! (she pushes him and turns away)  
Riven: What? what did I say? Musa!  
(he runs and catches up with her) Musa come on lets go and eat.  
Musa: Ok (she says gloomily)  
Riven: some on smile preety plz? (Musa smiles) that's like a good girl! now about the wedding……

Okay guys here is the next part of the story hope you like it


End file.
